Signal control systems such as radio frequency (RF) signal control systems often need to generate an oscillating signal. Often, the oscillating signal is generated by means of a phase-locked loop (PLL) having a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO).
Over time, temperature, noise and other factors may cause the power of an oscillating signal to vary. Or, system requirements such as target power or frequency may change. In either case, the power or frequency of the oscillating signal may be changed by programming a frequency divider of the PLL (to adjust the frequency of the oscillating signal), or by programming one or more automatic level controllers (ALCs) (to adjust the amplitude of the oscillating signal).
Any time the frequency or amplitude of an oscillating signal is changed, both programming and settling delays are incurred.